


Role Play

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, blow job teasing role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman sneaks onto set and into normans trailer looking for daryl action and he is more than happy to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

Role Play  
(A Norman one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM CHERELLE 

“Cut!!...one more time guys then you can leave!” Greg shouted.  
Norman moaned, normally he had loved working here everyday but something about today..well he wasnt having a good day. They had been there since five this morning and it was already six in the afternoon. Usually it would cool off by early evening but not here in Georgia. It was over 100 degrees outside and no cloud cover. Packing on about three layers of leather right under the sun didnt set well with him. He was baking.  
He grabbed his water bottle and chugged about half before resting against one of the buildings in the shade which was still hot as hell. All he wanted to do was go into his trailer, shower and have a drink before going home for a few hours to sleep like shit then up again at 4 to be here. It was draggin on him.  
“Come on Norman..just a little while longer.” Andy ushered and he kicked off the wall to walk back with him.  
It took upwards of another hour to shoot the scene and he was sweating buckets as he put all his weapons down and looked at the shooting schedule for tomorrow.  
“Is Daryl Dixon tired today?” Melissa asked behind him, giving him a poor me look.  
Norman grinned and flipped her off, “Daryl Dixon is tired..of not gettin laid on this damn show..i mean come on its been what like six seasons...poor Dixon is right.”  
Melissa doubled over laughing, “oh man we should really petition everyone so the writers write you in some ass.” She winked at him.  
He nodded, “thats a damn good idea, we start it tomorrow and if we have to we can get fans and shit to sign also. Alright im goin to change. See you tomorrow.”

*  
Cherelle peeked around the corner, she could see the entrance to the set but it was guarded. Never before had she seen so many people in one place like this. Dozens of people trying to get past and get a look at the actors or the set. She was sneakier about though, she would wait for a distraction then slip her way through.  
She needed to get a glimpse of Norman before she left town and went back home. This would be her only shot and she knew where he was. Less then 100 yards and she would be next to him. What a better way to meet him then when he was dressed as her favorite character in the heat of Georgia, his tan skin, sweating making him gleam in the sun.  
She shivered just thinking about it, then it happened. Some of the other fans got out of control like they usually did and there was an opening. She took a deep breath and slipped past, trying not to look as guilty as she felt as she started to walk down the street. It was everything she imagined it would be. The streets busy with people, she could even see a few of the other actors but thats not what she wanted.  
A security guard passed her and she turned quickly, picking up a random clip board and a hat that said staff on it and took off. The day was ending and she knew he would most likely be in or around the trailers.  
“Oh Ive been looking for those.” Someone said and stopped right in front of her, asking for the clip board.  
Cherelle handed it over, panic washing over her and she knew this was it but the woman just took the clip board and walked away. “Oh hell, this will give me a damn heart attack.” She said to herself and continued on her way, finally spotting the trailers in a section in the back. She was so nervous, not even sure what she would say to him, she didnt think she would get that far.  
But here she was, standing right in front of his trailer. She tried to calm her shaking hands as she reached out and lifted the handle, very surprised that it was unlocked. “hello?” she asked but got no answer and stepped in, shutting the door.  
She smiled, this was defiantly his trailer, all his unusual things. Figures of himself, various toys and other odd things. His favorite Minor Threat tshirt laying on the small couch along with his Detroit hat. She lifted up the shirt and brought it to her nose, she groaned, it smelled like his cologne and sweat, making her insides clench.  
“Bye man!” his voice said outside.  
Cherelle lost her breath at the sound of his voice, once again her insides clenching. His voice alone did amazing things to her body, heating her up and making her wet. Just his voice..she would be a puddle when she finally saw him, got to talk to him.. the door on the trailer wiggled and she held her breath.  
*  
“Bye man!” Norman shouted as Andy hit him in the arm and ran off, being his usualy goofy self and he couldnt help but laugh. No matter how tired he was, that british bastard always made him laugh.  
He tugged on the handle to his trailer and stepped in, the AC like a smack in the face against the heat outside. Almost enough to make him dizzy. He smelled her perfume before he saw her face clearly. She smelled amazing, just like a woman should smell but he could also smell sweat mixed in and thats what he liked. He blinked against the soft light and saw her sitting on the couch.  
She was beautiful but he could tell she was nervous. He set his crossbow down at the door and took his shades off. “well hello there.” He smiled, not really sure why she was in his trailer.  
“Uh hi, youre Norman.”  
He chuckled, “yeah I am, who might you be.” His voice still had that Dixon growl that took forever to drop.  
Her eyes went wide, “um Im Cherelle, big fan.”  
Norman leaned against the door, “something i can help you with?”  
She actually moaned from the sound of his voice and he was surprised and turned on all together. She was a fan, a Daryl Dixon fan and it showed, only one reason why she would sneak on set and enter his place. He grinned, why not..it had been a long day and she was very beautiful, not something he thought he could say no to.  
“Yeah..but im not really sure what that is..” her voice quivered and she was staring at his arms, wide eyes and licking her lips.  
“Oh i think we both know why youre in here Cherelle, you want a piece of Daryl?” he made sure to put extra growl into his voice.  
She shook, legs crossing together he could already smell her arousal. It was a very distinct smell and he craved it, he inhaled deeply and walked forward. Holding his hand out for her to grab. She grabbed it and he pulled her up to him rather roughly.  
Her body molding against his own, her hands gripping him hard, “what can i do for you girl..” he whispered in her ear, letting his beard scrape against her neck to get another moan from her, “come on, you bad girl...sneaking in to see Daryl..well ya got him darlin..” he kissed on her neck, sucking her soft skin into his mouth before biting it gently.  
Cherelle moaned and she gripped his shoulders. Never in her life had she expected this to happen. Norman coming in her still in character, the way he talked and acted..it made her shake for him and he wanted her. She could feel his cock pressed against her leg, his mouth on her neck sucking at her skin.  
He pulled back and looked down at her shirt, which was now covered in sweat and dirt from his clothes, “this what you want Cherelle, you wanna taste of Daryl?’  
She shook her head quickly, licking over her lips. Her hands sliding from his shoulders to the buttons on the front of his shirt. Somehow she managed to get them undone, seeing his tan skin, some dirt staining him. Sweat dripping down to the waist band of his boxers. “Yes Norman..this is what i want.”  
He shook his head and put her hand right over his cock, hard and ready. “Oh no girl, not Norman today..im Daryl..get on your knees.” He growled and she got on her knees quickly, moaning with his hands threaded in her hair. “go on now, open me up.” He said and watched as she unbuttoned his pants, dipping her hand in to free his cock.  
She moaned loudly, starting to stroke over him slowly. Already breathing hard, wanting to taste him so bad. “Please Norman..”  
He pulled her hair and she looked up at him, “whatd i just say huh, im Daryl..let me see how well you suck..” he took his cock and traced her lips with it, seeing her body shake, her tongue come out and lick around his head. “fuck that feels good..” he moaned and pushed in just enough for her to get a taste then pulled back again. Her whine making him smile..just before he pushed inside of her tight mouth.  
He groaned, his head falling back and he loosened his grip on her hair and set her take over. Her hands sliding faster on his shaft while she sucked his head, moving her entire body into it. “fuck girl, thats soo good..” he moaned and tried to keep his hips still.  
He wanted so bad to let her suck him dry but the side of him, the Norman side didnt like that. He could feel the character slipping away and leaving him standing there with a beautiful woman on her knees with his cock in her mouth. She was a moaning mess, sucking him faster and faster. But he noticed how her thighs rubbed together, her breathing. The flush of her cheeks, she wanted more than this and he did too.  
“Up here.” He said and helped her stand, brushing saliva off her mouth and her hair out of her face, “you are so fucking beautiful Cherelle, can i see?” he asked, trying to take her shirt off.  
Her eyes rolled back but she nodded, letting him take off her shirt, then working his way down to her shorts. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, he knew how bad she must want it, to risk jail just to sneak in there and see him. He cupped her face, his hands rough against her smooth skin, she moaned and leaned into his touch. “Norman..”  
He just kissed her, letting her explore his mouth and doing the same to her, loving how she worked her tongue across his. Her hands gliding over his chest, playing with is nipples.. he moaned this time, deepening the kiss and letting his thumbs hook into her panties, sliding them down.  
“So wet arent ya baby, been such a bad girl sneaking in here to see me.” He said against her mouth and she loved it, following his every word.  
“Yes, wanted to meet you.”  
He smiled, letting his middle finger glide over her clit, seeing her body jump and she grinded into him, “spread your legs, let me see how ready you are.” Her legs shifted and he could smell her again, making his knees weak. His fingers traced her clit, feeling her juice coating his fingers, “see, so wet for me huh, or is that for Daryl..?”  
“Both, love when you play him but i like you too.”  
He let a finger slip in, she sucked in a breath and her pussy clenched around him, “so maybe a little of both huh, would you like that?” he slipped another one in, curling the tips of his fingers to stroke over that favorite spot.  
“Oh god..fuck right there..both yes both..” Cherelle managed to say before moaning again, his fingers hitting her spot dead on over and over again.  
“I can do that but ya gotta beg for it girl.” Going back to Daryls voice.  
She responded immediately, her pussy getting wetter and pulsing around him, “please Daryl, fuck i need it bad.” She whined and started to stroke his cock, totally overwhelmed right now, she would do anything and everything he wanted.  
“Hm..thats good, im going to fuck you ..would you like that?” he moved his fingers and brought them up to his mouth, smelling them before licking each finger clean, letting her see the way his tongue swirled around his finger.  
“God yes, please fuck me...i need it so bad.” She lifted her leg up by his hip, using his cock to rub her clit, urging him on. “please..”  
Norman groaned and took the place of her hand, lifting her thigh up to his hip, “go one, push me inside.” He said gruffly and watched as she tilted her hips, guiding his cock into her. “fuuuck!!” he moaned when he was all the way in, her tightness locking down around him, her pussy so wet it dripped between them.  
“Norman!” she moaned and twisted her hips so she started to move up and down on him.  
Norman groaned, looking down to see himself slide in and out slowly, his cock wet and her pussy stretching around him, “fuck..thats good..” he leaned forward to kiss and suck on her chest, taking her bra off quickly so he could suck on her nipples. He gripped her thighs and lifted her up, letting her lock them around his hips before he walked back to the bed. Letting them both lay down, his body between her legs and thrusted hard. Using his entire body to move, kissing at her mouth the entire time.  
She groaned and ached her back, her hands flailing around for something to grab onto, he put them on his shoulders, her nails digging in, “use me..fuck it feels good.” He groaned at the stinging pain and thrusted deeper, sweat making his hair stick to his face, her mouth wide open while she begged for more.  
“Harder...fuck me harder Norman..”  
He pushed in harder, his body slamming hers into the bed so hard the trailer started to rock, a few pictures falling off the walls, “fuck youre so tight..dont think i can last...” he said and shifted so he was on his knees, leanaing back to get into her at a different angle. Her legs coming forward and resting on his shoulders.  
“Fuck just like that Norman..so deep..im so close...so fucking close..” Cherelle moaned and he could feel her start to shake.  
“Oh shit..fuck move just like that..just like that...oh god!” he moaned and felt her cum, her pussy spasming over and over again pushed him over the edge, letting his cum shoot deep inside her. His head thrown back, mouth open as he screamed. His hips thrusting until he couldnt any longer.  
“Oh fuck..god..” he moaned and rolled to the side, looking over to see her smiling at him, that sexy after sex blush on his face, “you ok?”  
She nodded and turned to kiss him, not a rushed kiss but a long lingering one, he laid there and let her fuck him with her tongue, tasting him. He felt cross eyed when she pulled back. “you were fucking amazing.”  
He blushed and gave that sexy smile of his, “you too darlin, feel free to surprise me at any time.” he grabbed her phone from the pile of clothes and typed in his number.  
“thanks, i should probably go before they know im in here.”  
He chuckled, helping her get dressed but he was still standing there naked. Watching her eyes roam all over him, “howd you get in anyways?”  
She grinned, “waiting for a shot and snuck in.”  
He saw her pull on the staff hat and smiled bigger, digging around for a guest pass he gave to her, “use this tomorrow at the same time and meet me here?” he asked instead of assumed.  
Cherelle took it and tucked it into her bra, grabbing his chin to bring him in for one last kiss, “oh i will trust me..”


End file.
